Midnight Lullabies
by PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued
Summary: Beck is away on business while Jade is at home with their son, Henry.  But, five-year-old boys aren't exactly excellent at being away from their fathers for two weeks. One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

A Victorious Fanfiction Piece by PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued

"Mommy, when will daddy be home?"

Jade looked into her son's chocolate brown eyes, so much like his father's. The deep brown sharply contrasted against his snow white skin, which he had inherited from her. With pitch black hair, he was probably the cutest little kid out there. Jade had no doubt.

"Well, he said he's be gone for two weeks. That's fourteen days and he's been gone nine. How many more days?"

Henry had also inherited his love of math from his mother. And, at the age of five, rather enjoyed practicing it.

As Jade tucked the blankets in around him, she grabbed his hand, halting his little moving fingers. "No cheating. Do it in your head. I know you can do it," she encourages, gently smooching his knuckles.

"Um," Henry scrunched his eyebrows together in a very Beck-ish manner, thinking hard. "Six?"

"Is that a question or an answer?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Six," he said more confidently. "No! Five!"

"Very good, buddy," Jade smiled, affectionately ruffling Henry's hair. "How'd you get so smart?"

"When daddy teaches me math he always eats the pretty colored M&Ms so only the brown and yellows are left. And last time there were nine yellows and five brown," he finished proudly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Of course you father _would_ be the one to teach you math with candy." Se smiled inwardly to herself. "He's so silly. Well, there you go. He'll be home in five days. Now, are you ready for sleep, you silly goose?" Henry shook his head vigorously. "Well too bad," she replied, repositioning herself on the edge of her son's racecar bed that Beck had insisted he needed. "The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner you can talk to daddy. Now, go to sleep. Goodnight, baby." She kissed his forehead before standing up and heading for the door.

"Mommy?" Jade turned around, looking intently at the small boy that was such a perfect mixture of both her and Beck. "Will you sing to me?"

"Of course, pumpkin," she said, smiling wide. Sitting back down on the side of his bed, Jade re-tucked the blankets at his side and pursed her lips in thought. After singing a few tunes, Jade finally sang the one that always did the trick.

_ "A dream is a wish your head makes when you're fast a sleep. In dreams you will lose your heartache. Whatever you wish for you keep. Have faith in your dreams and someday your rainbow will come smiling through. No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing the dream that you wish will come true."_

By the time the final note was out, Henry was already fast asleep, his head lulled to the side, mouth slightly open. Kissing his cheek, Jade whispered an "I love you" before flicking off the light, softly closing the door and pulling out her cell phone, leaning against the wall outside Henry's door.

It rang only twice before he answered.

"Hey babe. Miss me yet?" Jade smiled automatically at the sound of her husband's voice. She absentmindedly spun her wedding ring around her finger.

"Don't be ridiculous. I was calling merely out of obligation."

Beck's laughter came through the phone line and Jade could just picture him running his fingers through his hair. "Well, I miss you too."

"Don't be such a sap," she scolded. "And, what about Henry? Don't you miss our son?"

"Well, of course I miss the little man. Is he asleep yet?"

"Yes," she sighed, pushing herself off the wall and making her way towards the master bedroom. "It took four songs tonight. He really misses you, Beck."

"I know. I miss you guys, too. So much. But, I'll be home in a few days."

"Five."

"What?"

"It's five days. Henry and I just did the math. And really, Beck? M&Ms for math lessons?"

"Hey, I had to find some way to make it interesting."

"Henry likes math," she deadpanned.

"Yeah, he inherited that God-awful gene from you. Poor kid."

"Oh, shut up. Our kid is great."

"The best." Jade sighed again. She did miss him, more than she could bear. Not that she'd ever tell him that.

"So, how's the movie going? Any chance you'll finish early and get to come home?"

"Sorry, I don't think so, babe. But, it's still going pretty well. Oh! Except Molly is acting like a total diva-"

"Because she is one."

"-And this morning James dropped his coffee cup and it splattered on, like, half of the set for the family room scene."

"Wow, klutz."

"Yeah, but I've got to get to bed. Early day tomorrow."

"Yeah, us too. Henry has a soccer game at eight, be there by seven fifteen." Beck laughed as she did the last part in her 'man voice.'

"Make sure you video tape it for me."

"I will."

"I love you guys." Jade could practically see his smile through the phone.

"We love you too."

"Bye, babe."

"Bye."

Hanging up the phone, Jade made her way into the bathroom getting ready for bed. Taking off her makeup and washing her face, Jade thought about her son and how so incredibly lucky she was to have him. She and Beck had gotten married at twenty, but they'd promised themselves to each other long before that. Most people didn't get it. That was fine, they didn't need to. About a year and a half later, when Jade was twenty-one and Beck was twenty-two, they had Henry. At first they'd been scared out of their minds. What did they know about raising a kid? Just about nothing. But, they must have figured it out sometime, because Henry was a seriously cool kid. When he had first been born, Beck and Jade still hadn't decided on a name. They'd argued for seven months and still they hadn't decided. "Why don't we just name him something dorky like Henry, then?" Jade had exclaimed, obviously annoyed.

"I actually like that name," Beck said, looking at Jade from where he'd been pacing during their argument.

"Me too," Jade said, her tone final.

"Okay."

"Fine."

And that was it. Beck had gone back over to sit next to Jade, who was still in her hospital bed from delivery. He grabbed her hand and they smiled at each other. They had gotten a lot of weird looks from the nurses that day, but they didn't care. All they cared about was their new family.

While brushing her teeth, Jade thought about Beck. They'd been married for seven years when no one had thought they'd even make it through high school together. Well, they'd proved everybody wrong. Although they argued just as much as before, they couldn't be happier. Beck was a well-known movie star while Jade starred in _Wicked_ on Broadway in LA. The couple had discussed moving to New York, but finally decided staying in LA was best for Henry and their careers. That way, Beck could have his dream and Jade could still have hers. There were both more successful and happier that anyone imagined they'd be.

Switching off the bathroom light, Jade pulled down the covers on Beck's side of the bed and climbed in. It felt strange to sleep without Beck lying next to her. After seven years of marriage and dating all through high school, it was not a feeling Jade was used to, nor one she wanted to be familiar with. Sleeping on Beck's side of the bed was something she always did whenever he was gone, whether it be for one night of two weeks, like now.

Snuggling into the cold sheets that smelled like Beck, Jade closed her eyes, thinking of her family, before finally falling into a semi-uncomfortable sleep without her husband beside her.

XOXOXOX

"Mommy?"

Jade shifted her head on the pillow, inhaling Beck's scent.

"Mommy?" She felt a soft pressure on her side and heard sniffling. It took her a minute to realize what was happening.

"What's wrong, baby?" She asked calmly, although slightly panicking on the inside.

"I" sniffle "miss daddy!" Jade's heart broke at the sight of her baby's tear-stained face. Reaching her arms out to him, gesturing for him to come to her. Jade picked up the small boy and lifted him onto the bed next to her. Henry instantly climbed into her lap and smashed his face up against her neck, hugging her tight. "I miss daddy!" he sobbed, and Jade's heart broke a little more.

"It's okay, baby. Don't worry, daddy will be home in a few days, remember?"

"But I h-had a b-bad dream that he got h-hurt and didn't come back!" It came out muffled against her skin.

"I'm sure he's fine, pumpkin. Do you want to call him and see?"

Henry's little head moved up and down against her neck in a 'yes' motion.

"Okay," Jade said, gently rubbing Henry's back. Pulling out her phone, she glanced at the time before dialing Beck's number. Three thirteen in the morning. _Oh well_, she thought to herself. _He'll understand._

Once again, Beck answered on the second ring, his voice almost frantic. "Jade? What's wrong?"

"It's Henry." Jade instantly winced at her own words. She made it sound like he was dying.

"What! What happened? Is he okay? Are you both okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, we're both find. He just misses you. I didn't mean to make it sound so bad." Jade relaxed as she heard Beck's relieved sigh through the speaker.

"It's okay. Put him on speaker." Jade quickly did as told and handed the phone down to Henry, who had moved from having his face against her neck, to having his back to his mother's chest.

"Hi daddy," he said quietly and sheepishly.

"Hey little man. What's up?" Jade smiled at her husband's obvious love for their son.

"I miss you. Why can't you come home?"

"Because I'm working, buddy. But I'll be home soon. And, I might even have a little surprise for you when I get back."

"But I want you to come home now!" Henry cried. Tiny tears streaking down his cheeks. Jade was surprised he completely ignored Beck's comment about a present.

"Well, bud, I can't come home yet. But, I'll be home in a few days and we can do whatever you want. Sound good?"

"Okay," the boy answered in a small voice.

"But, I need you to do me a favor," Beck said, surprising both Jade and Henry. Henry's head perked up at the thought of being able to do something for his father. "I need you to be really strong and really good, okay? Not for me, but for mommy. Because, even though she won't admit it, she misses me just as much as you do. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes. But daddy, mommy told me yesterday she missed you." Jade inwardly groaned.

"Did she now?" Henry jerkily nodded his head, forgetting that his father couldn't see him. "Well, I still need you to do that for me, okay?"

"Yes, daddy. I love you." Jade's heart melted just then.

"I love you too, kiddo. Now go back to sleep so you're all nice and rested for your big game tomorrow."

"Okay," he agreed, letting out a big yawn. "Daddy? Will you and mommy sing for me?"

"Sure thing, buddy. Ready, babe?"

"Sure am," Jade smiled, helping Henry lay down in bed next to her.

_ "When you wish upon a star dream can take you very far, everything your heart desires will come to you. If your heart is in your dream, no request is too extreme when you wish upon a star as dreamers do. Fate is kind. She brings to those who love_ _the sweet fulfillment of their secret longing. Like a bolt out of the blue, fate steps in and sees you through. When you wish upon a star, your dreams come true." _

The couple finished in perfect harmony and Jade smoothed a piece of hair away from Henry's forehead.

"Is he out?" Beck asked quietly.

"Like a light," she replied, taking the phone off of speaker and putting it back up to her ear.

"Good," Beck sighed contentedly.

"You're so good with him," she said softly, running her fingers through her hair.

"We both are." Jade didn't say anything. She just stared down at the perfect copy of Beck and herself. After a few minutes, Beck finally broke the silence. "So, I told you you missed me," he teased.

"That was yesterday, I'm over it," she shot back.

Beck laughed. "I miss you too, sweetie. I'll answer a call from you at three AM any day."

"Yeah, sorry about that. He was crying and missed you and-"

"Jade, it's fine. I'm glad you called. I miss you too."

"Oh, and Beck, I swear to God, if that _little surprise_ you have for him is a puppy, we're getting a divorce."

"Aw, Jade! You ruin all the fun. Besides, we all know that wouldn't happen. You'd miiisssss me too much."

"I hate you. I'm going back to sleep now," she said snottily.

"I love you." Jade smiled a big smile, glad he couldn't see her.

"I love you too," she said before hanging up quickly.

Sighing contentedly, Jade put the phone back on her bedside table before snuggling up to her son and closing her eyes, at peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Henry! Come on buddy, we're going to be late for your game!" Jade shouted over her shoulder as she refilled her travel mug for the fourth time that morning. It was only six forty-five in the morning and she was still half asleep. But, Henry needed to be to his game in a half hour and it was a twenty minute drive. Hearing no response from the upper level, Jade took a sip of her coffee before hustling up the stairs with a tired sigh, towards her son's racecar room.

"Hey, little man, what's the hold up?" she asked, knocking on his door.

"Mommy! I can't find my shin guards! I had them the other day for practice but I can't find them now," Henry replied frantically, throwing things over his head and out of his closet.

"It's alright bud, calm down." He turned to face her with wide brown eyes.

"No! We can't be late, Mommy!" If there was one thing her son was, it was punctual. He couldn't stand being late. "If I don't get there in time then Coach won't play me!" He turned back towards his closet to resume his wild searching.

"Don't worry kiddo. He'll play you. You're the best on your team." Jade ducked, a sneaker narrowly missing her head from where Henry had chucked it over his should in a vain attempt to find his missing soccer gear. "Why don't you go check downstairs in the closet by the front door? I'll look around up here some more."

Climbing up off his knees, the boy quickly made his way towards the door before Jade stopped him, leaning down to ruffle his hair. "Chill," she whispered in his ear, giving his a small peck on the cheek. He broke free of her grasp and sprinted down the steps towards the front door. Jade sighed again before making her way farther into the room.

_First thing's first, _she thought._ Closet. _She sorted through T-shirts, sneakers, dirty clothes and socks, T-Rex toys, and old stuffed animals, folding a few items along the way. Finally giving up, she made her way over to the chest at the foot of Henry's bed. Opening the top, she sifted through baby blankets and kid books before moving on again. Lying down on her stomach next to the bed, Jade rolled her eyes as she pulled hidden roller skates and elbow pads out from under the bedframe. She gagged as she game across a piece of old pizza and made a mental note to scold Beck for letting Henry eat in his room.

Glancing up at the clock, Jade's eyes widened. Seven fifty-five. They needed to leave. Now. With one final desperate sweep of her hand under the bad, Jade grasped onto something grainy and grimy. Pulling the object out from under the bed skirt, she realized that it was Henry's practice jersey. Complete with a multitude of grass stains and red Gatorade splotches. She would have to soak that in the laundry room.

A light bulb went off in her head and she raced down the stairs and towards the back of the house. Flinging open the laundry room closet doors, Jade unclipped Henry's slightly damp shin guards from where she had hung them to dry after washing them yesterday afternoon.

"Henry!" she shouted. "I found them!" Her son came running around the corner in his long socks and gym shorts. "Here," she said, tossing the shin guards to him before slipping his LA Legos (the boys had picked the name) jersey over his head. "Go get in the car and put your shoes and seat belt on. I'll be right there, baby." The boy nodded frantically before grabbing his cleats from the closet and running for the door.

_Okay, _Jade sighed again, raking her finger through her hair. She slipped her shoes on before grabbing a bunch of things off the counter and heading for the door, going through a mental checklist in her head. _Keys, check. Purse, check. Henry's mouth guard, check. Red Gatorade, check. Phone, check. Video camera, check. Sunglasses, check. Jacket and Henry's sweatshirt, check, check. Coffee, double check._

Slamming and locking the front door, she jogged to the car and got in, throwing everything except her coffee into the passenger seat. "Ready, kiddo?"

"Yes ma'am!" Henry replied cheerfully from the back seat. Jade smiled at the response he had picked up from hearing Beck say. Putting the car into drive, Jade pulled away from the curb and started down the street. "Seat belt, Mommy!" Henry shouted from his seat.

"Thanks, pumpkin." Securing her seatbelt with a click, Jade once again started off down the road, this time at a slightly faster than recommended speed. "Next stop, the soccer game…" Jade waited for her son to fill in Beck's part to their chant that they sang before every game, smiling into the rearview mirror.

"Next stop, victory!"

XOXOXOX

"Come on, kid! You've got this!" Jade cheered from where she stood on the sidelines. Mentally rolling her eyes, she thought about what she was doing. _Who would have ever thought I'd be a soccer mom cheering for my kid on the sidelines like some lunatic? _Well, she had. Let's be honest. Although she would deny it until her dying breath, Jade had always wanted to be a parent. Even in high school when everybody had seen her as the mean, cruel, harsh, dark girl, Jade knew she'd grow up to have kids. She was just thankful that she got one as amazing as Henry.

The referee blew the whistle as the other team called a time out. The little players in their red jerseys huddled around their coach, a man around Jade's age who loved what he did and was damn good at it. Jade had to admit, it took a special kind of person to be able to coach a team of five-year-olds.

Coming up behind her son, Jade ruffled Henry's hair and handed him a new red Gatorade before whispering in his ear, "Tie your shoe, please." The small boy frowned down in the general direction of his shoe before bending down and making two loops. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Henry struggled to tie a bow on his soccer cleats. Jade smiled before turning to go and sit on the bleachers with all of the other moms and dads.

_Speaking of dads, _she thought_, Beck hasn't called me yet today. He's probably busy on set. _She pulled out her cell to check for messages: nothing. She looked up and smiled yet again as she heard the "Let's go, Legos!" coming from the huddle below. As they broke, Henry made him way down the field, turning around halfway there to lift of his left foot and show his mother his tied shoe. He pointed at the foot as his mom gave him an approving thumbs up.

Jade remained in the bleachers for the majority of the game, videotaping it so that Henry and Beck could watch it when he got back from filming. Halfway through the second half, the score was tied at three to three. Henry's coach called a time out and the boys made their way quickly over to the sideline. As the coach knelt in the middle of a circle of five-year-olds, Jade looked at her son. He was sweaty and holding his sides, breathing hard, but listening to his coach intently.

As she admired her son, Jade couldn't help but be stuck, not for the first time; by how much Henry looked like his father. Most people said that Henry was a perfect mixture of both of his parents, but when Jade looked at the small boy, all she could see was Beck. Apart from the pale skin, Henry looked just like Beck did when he was that age. Henry often assumed pictures of his father during childhood were actually himself. Jade thought it was adorable.

Caught in her musings, she hardly realized that another ten minutes had gone buy and the game was almost over. The score was still tied and there was only five minutes remaining. Jade watched as Henry dribbled the ball up the field towards the other team's net. Quickly snapping a picture with her phone, she sent it to Beck with a caption, "Our son, the superstar." Looking up from the screen she saw Henry passing the ball to another player on his team, Carter. Carter was known for not being the most coordinated of kids but he was one of Henry's good friends, so Jade felt bad for him when he tripped over his own feet, losing control of the ball, sending it off towards a player of the opposing team.

Jade was pleased to see that Henry paused momentarily to help Carter up off the ground before sprinting down the field to stop the other team from scoring. "Wow, that kid's got some manners," Jade heard from behind her. Smiling to herself, she looked over her shoulder to see that it was, in fact, Carter's dad that had spoken. Jade loved it when people commented on how polite Henry was. After having absolutely no idea how to raise a child, she was always pleased to hear that she and Beck had done a good job.

"Thanks," she replied, taking a sip of her now lukewarm coffee. "Manners are important to his father and me."

"Yeah it is. I don't know how many times I've heard her say 'Can I have some milk _what,_ Henry?' Or, 'It's thank you _wha_t, Henry?' Hell, after seven years of marriage, I think she's even improved _my _manners."

Jade shot around in her seat at the sound of the more-than familiar voice. "Beck!" she exclaimed, jumping of the bleachers before rushing to her husband and flinging her arms around his neck. As much as she knew she was going to get teased for it later, she couldn't help but hold him tighter and tighter. He squeezed her back, practically picking her up off the ground before planting a huge kiss on her lips, eliciting an _"ewww!" _from all of the soccer players' little siblings.

"I missed you so much," Beck whispered in her ear as he pulled away, pushing some hair out of her face.

"I missed you too! What are you doing back so early?" she asked, still held tight in his arms.

"I wanted to surprise you. We finished filming a little early and the director said I was free to come home."

"So you lied to me?" _Same old Jade,_ Beck thought to himself, rolling his eyes. "Because you know how upset Henry was last night and it would have been so much easier if you had just told him that you were coming home! Seriously, Beck, I mean-"

She was cut off abruptly when Beck kissed her again, interrupting her. Jade smiled into the kiss before locking her fingers into his hair and kissing him some more. They pulled away from each other as the sounds of excited cheers echoed in their ears. Finally looking away from each other, they both glanced up to see Henry dribbling down the field towards the goal with no one in front of him.

"Oh my gosh!" Jade exclaimed, breaking away from Beck. "Go Henry, you've got this, baby! Go!"

"Go, buddy, go! You've got this, dude, you've got this!" Beck joined in and soon their cheers were so loud and enthusiastic that they blended together. As Henry approached the goal he did a fake before kicking the soccer ball into the net, scoring just as the timer on the clock sounded, signaling the end of the game.

Henry jumped in excitement as all of his friends and teammates hugged him and high-fived him. He soon turned around, looking for his mother's thrilled face. When he spotted Beck standing there next to his mother, the kid took off sprinting towards them before leaping into his father's arms, hugging him fiercely. "Daddy, did you see me? Did you see me score?" he asked animatedly, his eyes shining.

"I sure did, Little Man! And I am so, so proud of you!" Beck replied, hugging his son to his chest even tighter.

"I missed you, daddy."

"I missed you too, buddy."

"Mommy missed you too!"

Beck laughed and looked at Jade. "I know she did," he said before pulling Jade over to join their embrace. He kissed Jade on the cheek before kissing Henry on his sweaty forehead and hugging them tighter.

Beck hated having to leave his family. He hated having to travel all of the time for work. He hated missing all but the last five minutes of his son's soccer games. He hated being away from his family for ten minutes, let alone two weeks. But, it was moment like these ones that made it all worth it. As he held his family as closes a humanly possible, Beck couldn't let go of just how lucky he was. He wouldn't trade Henry and Jade for the world.

"Daddy, can we get ice cream?"

Nothing was better than this.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Five Months Later**

"_And I- I never thought I'd leave behind my childhood dreams but, I don't mind. I'm where and who I want to be. No change of heart, a change in me. No change of heart, a change in me…" _

The final notes flooded from Jade as the song came to a close. She made eye contact with her newest director and he smiled. "Alright, Jade. That's enough for today. Great job."

"Thanks, Jerry! See you tomorrow," she said with a quiet sigh of relief. She was in a hurry to get home and rehearsal had run late. Jade had been cast in the Broadway version of _Beauty and the Beast _just a few months prior. As much as she loved doing _Wicked, _she felt she needed a change. If you asked High School Jade, she wouldn't be caught dead starring in a fairytale. But, this Jade, the Jade that was a mother didn't mind it. In fact, she liked it. The cast had started actual theater rehearsals earlier that week and unfortunately, this new theater was a bit farther away from home than the old one.

Running off stage in a hurry to get home, Jade didn't notice Eloise until it was too late and they collided. Landing on the floor in a huff, the other woman let out a short cry. "Sorry Eloise!" Jade said as she gave her friend a hand up before hurrying past.

"What's your hurry, girl?" asked the sweet, slightly younger woman that portrayed Babette in the show, said as she followed Jade into her dressing room.

"The premier of Beck's movie is tonight and I was supposed to be home half an hour ago to help the boys get ready. Lord knows they can't do it themselves," Jade explained as she hastily reapplied the carefully done makeup she had applied before rehearsal, hoping to save some time afterwards. She had sweated it all off under the lights and now had to hurry to make herself presentable. Twisting her hair into a chignon at the base of her neck so that she could just slip on her dress once she got home, she smiled as her friend poked her side.

"And how is that adorable son and sexy husband of yours? All things good?" Jade had long since lost her jealous steak after she and Beck had gotten married, so she just laughed at Eloise once more.

"Yeah, they're both great. But, they won't be if I get home to find them still in sweats and eating ice cream for dinner. I've gotta go. See you tomorrow," she yelled over her shoulder as she exited the dressing room, purse and newly purchased bow ties for the boys in hand.

XOXOX

When Jade arrived home she was beyond frustrated. Not having time to manually put of the top on her convertible, her hair was once again a crazy mess, her makeup was smudged from the number of times she had mistakenly rubbed her face, and she was ninety-five per cent sure that Beck was screening her calls seeing as he hadn't answered any of them.

Hastily slamming the car door, she rushed into the house, tripping over her feet. She was way later than she thought she was. "Beck, Henry!" she cried out as she pushed open the front door. She stopped mid step when she saw both her husband and son completely dressed and ready for the premier, with the exception of their bow ties. Henry was holding a long stemmed rose and quickly rushed to hand it to his mother as she came through the door.

"What is this?" Jade asked skeptically, taking the rose from her son.

"Daddy said you'd be stressed when you got home so he went and stole a rose from Mrs. Cole's garden."

"Henry!" Beck groaned as he ran a hand through his hair. "You weren't supposed to tell her that part."

"Sorry," the young boy said softly, looking at the floor as if he was getting scolded.

"It's okay," Jade said, kissing the little boy's head. "Thank you, baby." She fumbled to put his bow tie on him while turning to glare at Beck at the same time. "I will scold you later."

Beck just laughed and came to kiss her cheek before taking Henry's bow tie from her. "I'll do this. Go get ready." Beck watched as his wife hurried up the stairs and smiled. He attached his son's bow tie and ruffled his hair. He handed his son and few Hershey kisses and said "Watch the clock, little man. When it said 7:30, come and get us, okay?" Henry nodded and Beck climbed the stairs to join his wife.

XOXOX

Jade sighed as she scrubbed the carefully done makeup from her face. Drying her skin with a towel she quickly worked to reapply. Moisturizers, foundation, eyeliner, mess up eyeliner, take off eyeliner, redo eyeliner. She groaned loudly as her shaking hand messed up her eye makeup yet again.

"How's it going?" Beck asked as he leaned against the door to their bathroom staring at her, smirking.

"What time is it?"

"Seven fifteen. You have fifteen minutes." She groaned again and went to do her eye makeup for the third time. "Need any help?"

"Can you get my dress out? And find my shoes, the silver strappy one that I bought last week. They're still in the box." Beck did as told, hanging her dress on the back of the door and setting the box of shoes on the floor next to it. He came up behind his wife and rested his chin on her shoulder as she applied mascara.

"Anything else?" Jade begrudgingly handed her husband her hair comb and he started to gently work through the wind-blown tangles and she applied a neutral lipstick. "Have I told you how much I like your hair this color?" Beck asked as he worked, kissing her temple. Jade's hair was once again the chestnut brown it had been when they were teenagers, seeing as it was required for her new role as Belle. "I mean, the black was nice, but this reminds me of when we first met."

"What, when we were fourteen?" she asked as she took the comb from him and twisted her hair back into its previous styling.

"Yupp." She slipped out of his arms and made her way towards the closet, grabbing the dress on her way, quickly slipping out of her robe and into the extremely simple floor length, red dress.

"That was forever ago," Jade reminded him, walking out of the closet. Beck caught her eye in the mirror and smiled.

"And you're still just as beautiful," he grinned, knowing that it would earn him a rude comment or two.

"You are _such _as sap." She slipped on her heels and looked at the clock on their bedside table. 7:30.

Just then, Henry burst through the door with chocolate all over his face. "Daddy, its seven thirty!" he cried, stopping short upon seeing his mother all dressed up. "You looks pretty, Mommy!" He ran up to Jade and was about to hug her around her legs when she stopped him, eyes wide at the sight of chocolate on his cheeks.

"Thanks Love Bug, but if you get chocolate on this dress I will probably cry. Where did you get chocolate? Were you in the candy dish again?"

"No, Daddy gave me Kisses!" he cried in self-defense.

"Henry!" Beck cried for the second time, face palming himself yet again.

"Alright, Sugar, come here so we can get that stuff off your face." She sent a cross look in Beck's direction as she went to the sink to wet a washcloth. After effectively cleaning her son's face, she helped him hop off the bathroom counter and he held her hand as they walked down the stairs. Beck trialed behind them as he straightened his bow tie. Grabbing her pre-packed clutch, she added her lipstick and took one last look around the house to see if she'd forgotten anything. She spotted the crumpled Hershey Kiss wrappers near the couch but didn't comment. She'd clean them up when she got home.

Despite both she and Beck making more than enough money, neither of them had wanted to hire a cleaning staff or anything like that. They had decided way back in high school that when they got to be famous, they still wanted to act like normal people, and that included cleaning their own house. They didn't live in a mansion, just a small, cozy two story home in a neighborhood outside of LA. They didn't have a pool, or a maid, or a chef. They cooked and cleaned and spent time together as a family and Jade liked it that way.

A horn honked outside, alerting them that the limousine Beck's manager had insisted they arrive in was waiting. Henry squealed at the sight of it before jumping up and down in excitement. It was his first red carpet event. And, although most celebrities didn't bring their children to movie premiers with them, Beck's surprise for Henry when he got home from his long trip was a rather fancy tuxedo in Henry's size for him to wear simply for this occasion. The boy had been thrilled.

The trio made their way out the front door and Jade locked it behind them. The limo driver opened the car door for her and she slip in, followed by Henry, then Beck.

"You excited, bud?" Beck asked as the car started moving. Henry said nothing. He just stared with his mouth wide open as he played with the buttons to the sliding screen that separated the driver from the passenger. He let out another excited squeal.

"I think he's excited," the limo driver chuckled from the driver seat, catching Beck and Jade's eye in the rearview mirror. They both smiled fondly.

XOXOX

Cameras flashed as Beck stepped out of the limousine. He helped Henry hop down from his seat before taking Jade's hand and kissing her knuckles, pulling her out of the car. The family made their way down the red carpet, posing ever once in a while for picture, Henry in between his parents, holding both of their hands. They eventually reached an entertainment television reporter that stopped them.

The pretty blonde reporter chatted with Beck for a few moments. Jade was used to this. She knew that Beck was the star here and was who people wanted to talk to. It didn't bother her much. Henry, however, was restless. He pulled on the reporter's shiny blue dress, snatching her attention from the boy's father. She looked down at him as if she's barely noticed him in the first place. Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, as if wondering why there was a child in front of her.

"I'm Henry."

The reported snapped out of her confusion quickly and knelt down next to Henry. "Well hello, Henry. Are you Beck's son?" _No, we found him on a street corner. Dumb gank. _Jade rolled her eyes. The blonde help her microphone out to Henry but he just ignored it, simply nodding his head vigorously. "Well, aren't you cute? And you're Jade, the wife, right?" she asked, standing up and finally addressing Jade. _No, he found _me _on a street corner. _But, of course she didn't say that.

"Yes, that's me," she replied in a bored tone. The reporter looked startled at her slight attitude but, Beck just chuckled.

"Now, you do Broadway. _Wicked, _if I'm not mistaken, correct?"

"Actually no, I'm in _Beauty and the Beast_ now."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "but _Wicked_ was such a huge success. What made you decide to change? Anything particular?"

"Actually yes," Jade continued. She'd never told Beck or Henry this but, the reason she had decided to take the new job was because of Henry. Her son had only seen Jade's previous play once. He'd spent the following week having nightmares featuring Madam Morrible and flying monkeys. "As much as I loved doing Wicked I wanted to do something a little more family friendly. Henry here is only five. Wicked is still a little scary for him." Here Beck hushed Henry when he chimed in with a bashful 'No it's not!' ruffling his son's hair lightly. "I wanted to be in a show that my son could see whenever he wanted without Beck and I having to worry about him being scared." As she spoke she gently smoothed Henry's tussled hair back into place. "Family's the most important thing." Jade had a sudden strong urge to hold her son close so she gingerly picked Henry up and rested him on her hip. His arms clasped around her neck and rested his cheek on her neck. She could feel his eyelashes flutter against her skin.

The reporter smiled before returning her attention back to Beck. "Well, your family sure is lovely and you guys have fun tonight." Beck muttered a 'Thanks' and they continued on down the carpet.

"And you say I'm the sap," Beck teasingly whispered in her ear as they walked.

"Shut up." She elbowed him in the stomach.

XOXOX

The movie was fantastic. But really, who was expecting anything less? Henry struggled to keep his eyes open throughout the entire movie. Yet, somehow, he was fully conscious for the one scene where Beck's character kissed his opposite. To which Henry as in a shocked tone "Why is daddy kissing Miss Molly?" very loudly. Everybody in the theater laughed, but Henry was just more confused.

Beck and Jade had obviously been invited to the after party but decided to bail. They took Henry home and Beck put him to bed with no trouble as Jade removed her makeup and fancy dress. He awoke briefly when she came in to kiss his forehead goodnight. His eyes fluttered a few times before they focused on his mother.

"Good night, baby cakes. I love you," she whispered against his hair.

"I love you so much, mommy," the young boy whispered back. Jade was overcome with a strong surge of emotion. A single tear ran down her cheek as she looked lovingly at her son until he fell asleep once again. She kissed him once more before rising from her sitting position on his racecar bed and turning to find Beck leaning against the door frame.

"If you call me a sap, I'm going to punch you," she said quietly as she passed him in the doorway. He grabbed her arm and pulled her close.

"You're not a sap," he whispered against her temple, burying his nose in her hair.

"Damn straight." The pair made their way down the hall and into bed. Once the light was off Jade's head instantly found its way to her usual spot on his chest. "Tonight was fun," she admitted eventually, after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"It was. And Henry was right, you looked beautiful."

Jade hummed in contentment. "Thanks, babe. You didn't look too bad yourself."

Beck chuckled and pulled her closer. "I think Henry had a lot of fun. He was pretty exhausted though."

"Maybe tomorrow he won't wake up at seven a.m. That would be nice. Then we could sleep in."

"I doubt it." Silence fell over the couple for a few minutes more. Jade's breathing started to even out but she was brought back to full consciousness when Beck spoke once again. "Remember when we were in high school and we swore we'd never have kids? I'm glad we changed our minds."

"Me too." Her eyes fluttered as she started to fall asleep. "Beck?"

"Hmm?"

"Our son's kind of perfect, you know?"

"Yeah, he is."

XOXOX

**Okay, so I'm not completely satisfied with this last section. I might rewrite it. Just so you know. But, if you do like it, leave a review and let me know. I love reviews.**

**As for Jade's dress for the movie premier, look up Jennifer Lawrence's dress from the 2011 Oscars. That's what I pictured it as. **

**Also, I'm thinking about writing a separate story that is just a bunch of one-shots about Beck and Jade and Henry. If that interests you, let me know…Via review. I love reviews.**

**I hope you liked my little story. **

**That is all.**

**Love, always,**

**May**

**P.S. I love reviews. Just saying.**


End file.
